


A small chat

by saya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance, age diference, but not not underage, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya/pseuds/saya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the love will bloom between U'Aelya Hoshi and U'Kharn Nunh</p>
            </blockquote>





	A small chat

It was a night falling over the small village that was the home of the U clan. After the exciting moments of the past week, the energy that was buzzing slowly calmed down. U’aelya was coming back from her favorite place to be, as she was used of not being wanted as company by her clan mates.

She sopped and looked at the person a few steps away from her, and tilted her head looking at him for a moment. He was a nice man, she noticed him from the beginning, the one who has beaten her father… adoptive father, the previous Nunh in a challenge and let him live, not even taking away completely his job as chief, which puzzled her a lot. She was attracted to him, but he probably wouldn’t spare her a second glance, he was a man with a past and he traveled with his children, both good warriors as their father.

Still she stopped and with a shy movement of her hand greeted the man with:  
“Good night Nunh”

He turned to her and looked at her, his mind still somewhere else, when he smiled in answer:  
“Good night cute lady”

For a moment U’aelya blushed, forced a smile on her face and turned… cute of course what else he could see in her… everyone thought she was younger than she looked, maybe it was because of her hairstyle or something, so she did not notice when he finally came back from whatever mental trip he was taking, looking at her with morbid curiosity, spiked by an unusual attraction and wanting to take another look at her eyes.  
“Would… you have some time perhaps, to spend together?”

The purple haired miqo’te stopped again and turned toward him, looking at him, then around her-self, trying to see if there was someone else he could be speaking to, but there was just her. She titled her head a little looking directly at him with her mismatched-colored eyes:  
“… you want to spend time with the filthy keeper?”

He seemed to shift awkwardly, like he was doing something he wasn’t really used to do, something highly unusual for him.  
“Well… yes, of course. I want it,” striking a little smile in her direction.

Eyebrows high in surprise, she kept looking at him, and licking for a moment her full lips, while thinking how to answer his request:  
“It would be a pleasure, Nunh.”

For a moment the man seemed taken by surprise, mostly because of the title she used for him, being it given just for few days ago and it appeared he wasn’t really happy about it at how he addresses her next, while getting slowly closer:  
“Please, call me Kharn…”

This time U’aelya looked away to hid the blush coloring her cheeks:  
“As you wish… erm… Kharn”

Finally U’kharn was close enough, as he offered her his hand:  
“Maybe… a walk together?”

Her eyes zeroed on the hand, not being used to the touch, if not for the hugs form her adoptive father, and her late brother, who after years he was gone she still missed dearly. She didn’t know what to do, but tentatively gave her smaller one for him to take in his strong grip:  
“ok…” she answered in a whisper.

U’kharn, with her hand secured in his, started walking toward the gates leading out of the camp, even if looking like nothing could faze him, she noticed that as he spoke, he seemed shy and almost afraid to speak:  
“So… em… h..how are you?”

She stopped looking at him and her gaze went ahead:  
“I am ok, I guess… now that my father is not, but he is… I think yes, I am ok” but as how she spoken, it wasn’t hard to guess that she hasn’t yet wrapped her head around everything that happened.

U’kharn looked at her, after her confusing speech, confused and a little worried:  
“What’s wrong beauty?” and only after the words left his mouth he actually realized what he said and blushed a little.

To his luck U’aelya kept her face straight, or maybe she didn’t even heard how he addressed her:

“I don’t know if you have noticed…” she finally turned to look at him directly in his eyes:  
“I am not the most loved miqo in the clan… they love it when I go, so now that my father is not nunh anymore I will probably coming back less.”

At her words he looks in her eyes deeply answering with his strong voice:  
“Yeah, I noticed… And I…” he cracks the fingers on his hands “already thought them manners; I shall not allow them to talk behind your back.”

U’aelya came to smile a little, she heard about it and it made her day when she did:  
“Oh, I know you did it… it seems I practice the magic to bewitch the nunhs…” at that she looked again to the horizon: “But thank you anyway” in that moment she missed her brother fiercely, he was the only one who would step for her in front of the clan, even if she was miles way when he died, she still was accused of being the cause of his death.

For a moment U’kharn looked confused: “Bewitched?”

The purple haired miqo’te laughed without happiness, just an empty laugh:  
“With my dark magic make you be at my side and protect me… they said the same about my father, that I put a spell on him as a 2 years old babe, and that I am the cause of the annihilation of my village.”

Her words seemed to have sparked anger in the older man, as he clenched his fists:  
“That is… ridiculous… just because you are a Moon Keeper eh? They are just normal people like everyone!”

U’aelya came to shake her head a little:  
“That… but mostly because of the circumstances I was found in… I am bad luck… they say.” She then took a spin walking backwards in front of him looking at him directly in his eyes:  
“So now I am and adventurer traveling Eorza.”

At her antics the white haired miqo laughed:  
“Well, just like my children and I…” he seemed to get lost a little in his thoughts which passes almost in a blitz:  
“But… Venturin’ alone might be dangerous sometimes… wanna… be part of the crew?”

She laughed again at his words:  
“You plan on going on ventures even as nunh?” shaking her head, her ponytails moving with her:  
“With power comes the price Nunh,” and then she mockingly added:  
“What will people say?”

U’kharn with mirth answered her:  
“A nunh does what he wants. Your father normally should go back as a Tia. But I kept him as Nunh. He will keep ruling the U while I’m gone. He was brave until the end, he deserves it…” then he chuckled more to himself: “Also, I am not made for sedentary peace of life…”

She gazed again at U’kharn:  
“I do not know how to be a team player, I was always alone.” After that she turned again to walk beside him, but her eyes were to the sky, the stairs and the moon.

She heard a sigh beside her:  
“You know… I was like you before. But now, I’ve got my children… 19 and 17 years old. So… I don’t really have a choice.”

The woman never took her eyes from the moon:  
“They are your blood; I’ve seen how you look at them. Don’t sigh like that when you don’t mean it… one thing is traveling with your children… another is inviting a stranger to join you.”


End file.
